onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Donquixote Doflamingo
Unrelated question what would happen if a merperson ate a flying devil fruit What happens if you stop asking a dumb, spammy questions that has nothing to do with this page. Welcome to One Piece Encyclopedia and don't do this again, it considered vandalism . Joekido 21:38, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Crew Okay, I see there are a lot of reference phrases (such as "old flag") as if Doflamingo is no longer commanding that crew and Bellamy was leave to do it, as Arlong is to Jimbei. This also contradict another parts of this page. So far, the evidence is that Bellamy is a underling of Doflamingo: http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-303-page-7.html("under my command") http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-303-page-8.html("my royal follower") http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-303-page-9.html ("by my side") Ilovefoxes 12:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :Doflamingo wasn't in command of the crew as he left that task to Bellamy. I think I can only liken this to Japanese bike gangs. Basically, the former high-ranking members of the gang command the highest respect. That respect does not die even if they leave or change leadership. This seems to be like Doflamingo's group, he isn't the leader anymore, but if he returns, the guys react as though he still is. Plus, though he may not command the crew, he still owns it as they use his old flag alongside their own. So long as you fly the flag, you follow the code in OP. --One-Winged Hawk 21:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I think it's safe to say that his bounty is high because he was the owner of a large business. I think we can all agree on that. if donquixote doflamingo were in impel down... what would happen to him,since his bounty is the highest in one piece? 17:36, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :Umm, even though this is not a forum, what do you mean? If he was there like Hancock or imprisoned like Jinbei?Mugiwara Franky 17:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I mean imprisoned.sorry,I forgot to add that "if he was A prisoner"thing. 00:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :If he were a prisoner then he would be placed in a level depending on the crimes he committed to get himself into the prison. If his crimes were bad, then he would be placed in Level 5 at most. If his crimes were really really bad that the World Gov't. considers his existence to be a threat, then he would be placed in Level 6. Having the highest known bounty so far doesn't necessarily mean he will automatically be placed in Level 6.Mugiwara Franky 00:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Recent Edit War on Page Due to a recent edit war on this page, this page will be protected for 1 week so a proper discussion can be made. The most disputed edits are as follows: #Doflamingo's height #Whether to use How or Why for a question regarding Doflamingo's bounty Please express your thoughts so the problem can be resolved.Mugiwara Franky 04:40, 20 January 2009 (UTC) 1. If you look at the picture with the shichibukai meeting, Doflamingos shin alone is as long as the marine next to him's entire torso 2.We know how he he got his bounty, illigal and crinmal activitys, but we don't know why or what he did to gain it --Swg66 20:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) How is still the proper word. It is also what every article uses. Drunk Samurai 22:14, 20 January 2009 (UTC) the artical originaly said why and what other articals use it in that context, every other person who has a bouty close to that high has at least some explination or back story so we know the why, but this case is differnt becasue we know next to nothing about his pirate life, so it's not really the proper word.--Swg66 00:01, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :#Doflamingo's shin does look as long as the torso of the Marine sitting next to him. However, note that the Marine is sitting in the foreground and his legs are cropped. This means that it's not a complete comparison as the Marine is not sitting in the same level as Doflamingo, and the Marine's true height is debatable. Also note that in pics like this, characters like the Marines in the pic are given less emphasis than the main characters of the pic namely the Shichibukai. This means characters that are not the focus of a pic, sometimes get drawn distorted as they are not the focus of the picture. For Doflamingo's height to be truly determined, there has to be a clear picture of him and a normal sized character standing with him, hopefully side by side if possible like with Moria and Kuma. :#It is unknown how his bounty became so high. It is unknown why his bounty became so high. Both are synonymous sentences stating the same thing. Arguing which conjunction to use for sentences that mean the same thing is abit silly. Also it sometimes doesn't matter what word is used as long as the idea is conveyed. In this case, the idea is about stating that the reason that Doflamingo's bounty is so high is an unknown. This idea can be written in any number of sentences as long as the idea is conveyed. :Mugiwara Franky 00:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :On the other hand, why however maybe the more appropriate word as it is asking the reason for Doflamingo's high bounty where is how is asking for the process Doflamingo took to get such a bounty.Mugiwara Franky 00:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) How is still more proper. The bounties page uses it for all the bounties. Drunk Samurai 00:33, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The bounty page is generally asking how did Pirate A receive such a bounty for every pirate. The sentence for Doflamingo being asked here however is not asking how did Doflamingo receive such a bounty, but why his bounty is so high.Mugiwara Franky 00:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) in regard to how tall he is, if you can't comapire the individuals how about an object they have in common, there both sitting in the exact same style of chair with uniform size and shape, Doflmingo shin is as long or longer than the back of the chair he's in and the marine next to him the back of his chair is as long as his entire torso.--Swg66 01:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The chair maybe a good comparison I guess. However, it looks almost like it's leaning backwards, like Doflamingo's weight is distorting it.Mugiwara Franky 02:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) well to me the chair dosn't look distorted, and the chair looks exactly the same os the others, all of the back of the chairs kinda have a curving back affect to them. Mihawks chair looks exactly like his and so does the marine next to him--Swg66 03:00, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Actually this was taken from the bounties page. "It is currently unknown how Bege received his bounty." "It is unknown how his bounty became so high." It's pretty much the same thing. Drunk Samurai 05:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The two sentences are actually somewhat different. :"It is currently unknown how Bege received his bounty." The sentence is stating that the crime that Bege did to warrant such a bounty is unknown. It's basically saying that the actions that Bege did to get a bounty are unknown, the process of how he got he a bounty. :"It is unknown how his bounty became so high." On the surface, the sentence seems similar but on further analysis, it's very different. The sentence is somewhat stating that Doflamingo did certain unknown actions to make his bounty become much higher than it was before. It's basically saying that the process of how he increased his former bounty is unknown. This is abit confusing as it suggests that Doflamingo's former bounty is not his first. :Mugiwara Franky 06:20, 21 January 2009 (UTC) How is still the proper word to use. Also it doesn't suggest that his bounty wasn't his first. That's your own interpretation and it's a wrong one. Drunk Samurai 06:25, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :How - denotes manner as explained here, here, and here. :Why - denoted reason as explained here also, here, and here. :The sentence in question we are arguing about is stating that the reason of which Doflamingo's bounty is so high is unknown. For "how" to work in the sentence, it should be accompanied with "come", in other words "how come".Mugiwara Franky 06:37, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Power's I can't be stated his powers are speculated to be devil fuit #. we have no idea what his powers are #.It say's right in it it's only a speculation #. speculations Do Not belong in articals --Swg66 22:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Speculation rules back Swg66 in this case... We had the same problem with Dragon and came to the conclusion you can't write certain things like this out that way. (Now I hope Dragon's page is still the same saying that and no one's altered it.O_o). One-Winged Hawk 22:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Where has it been stated/seen that he can control 2 people at once? Just curious.. :Yeah, where's that? I haven't seen it too. Rutim 11:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, then why do you say all those Supernovas, Marines, and other people are Devil Fruit users, despite not having their fruits named? All those people are "speculated" to be Devil Fruit users, so why not Doflamingo? Also, it would appear that Doflamingo is a Devil Fruit user. I mean, what else is there? He is a human, not a giant or something like that. Yatanogarasu 23:14, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :The thing with the other characters is that they have Devil Fruit powers is clear. A man that acts like a castle with little people inside is clearly a Devil Fruit user. They are also some who have been clearly stated by characters to be Devil Fruit users without their Devil Fruit's name being shown. :With Doflamingo, its hard to tell if what he's doing is Devil Fruit based or not. He could be using a form of Devil Fruit power that grants puppetry, or he could be using extremely thin strings stored in his coat. It's just not clear.Mugiwara Franky 06:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hands I dont know but are his hands different right here http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/554/14-15/ The quote We're getting into a edit war over this however, so lets get an agreement between us. #I am not against a quote there #This guy us full of GREAT quotes, so its not important we use it here and with two quotes on an smallish page already I'm slightly concerned. #Its on the Justice page and I think since its a quote on someone's opinion on justice, thats where it belongs. #Okay, my opinion how he feels about being in the war would be better, he spoke only a chapter or two befoer that one on it. So a discussion has to be made on this it seems, I feel that quote is wasted here, since although the discussion between me and the user(s? I can't remember who I've spoken to, sore memory) nothing came to a conclusion. However the editor felt there was. One-Winged Hawk 18:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Also, erasing ALL quotes was totally uncalled for and should NEVER happen. If theres ache over one quote, then talk and settle it, I don't know why the rest disppeared but I'm suprised they did. If there are tantrums and spoilt brat symtoms flying in the air here, please leave them elsewhere before you edit; we've got more serious things to do. If its an accident, then thats understandable, but still unacceptable. I'm not the authourity to ask people to stop this, but I can comment on how annoying it is to be in edit wars over silly things which edit in carelessness. One-Winged Hawk 18:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Those two quotes are Doflamongo's most signficant quotes. Besides, having quotes does not disrupt the layou of the article; in fact, in cases like this, they serve better than plain text ever could. Not to mention that other articles like Kuma have 3-4 quotes. Two quotes is fine. 18:45, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Its a significant quote, yes, but it doesn't mean it belonged HERE! As I said, it belongs on the Justice page, and it is. Kuma's page has more quotes? I need to check that out. At any regards, the size of the page and the supporting text should be considered. Quotes aremore or less regardable in the same text as images, except there is no need to constantly repeat them on dozens of pages. One-Winged Hawk 07:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) my bad, didn't mean to delete all quotes, i didn't even notice that it happene--Swg66 18:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Accepted. One-Winged Hawk 07:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay we've got Two quotes in question now... Okay listen, that OTHER quote notes Doflamingo's OPINION ON DREAMS as well as WHY BELLAMY WAS DEFEATED. If we weigh it against the Justice quote, then its less important, as that only expressed ONE opinion on a SINGLE matter. This one however expresses TWO opinions on TWO different subjects that were related in this one incident. Plus, unlike the other quote we've got in question here, there is no other page it can go on. We can't put it on, say a dreams page, because although its about Doflamingo's opinion on dreams, it was also not related to dreams. This is a quote that could ONLY go on either Bellamy's OR Doflamingo's pages respectively. If we can't settle this stupid edit war, I'm going to have to ask MF to lock this page. One-Winged Hawk 08:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :All I'm gonna say is that quotes are like images. If there is enough space for a quote and if it is placed properly, then it can stay. For the Doflamingo quote about justice, maybe putting it in the justice article would be proper I guess. Also there's a chance that he'll say something else in the next chapters, the guy simply sticks more than just his tongue out of that mouth. For the moment, I guess wait until the arc is over or at least until a couple of future chapters.Mugiwara Franky 11:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :All he says to Bellamy is "you should listen to other people". That's not as important nor as significant as his thoughts on how the world works and how "justice" is warped. It's in the Justice page? Good, it belongs there too. But it also belongs here, since it's much more critical to his character than him telling Bellamy to listen to people. Buh6173 17:33, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::No he also says quite clearly, the existance of peoples' dreams are something he is not intereasted. One-Winged Hawk 08:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::All he was saying is that he didn't care whether or not Sky Island or the city of gold existed; he wasn't saying anything about dreams. However, if you feel that strongly towards the quote, then we should keep all three. Buh6173 13:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you read up, MF's recommendation is we leave the third quote off until the arc finishes, in case something better comes up. One-Winged Hawk 15:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think what he was saying is wait and see if he has a better quote, and if he does, then use that quote instead, but for now leave this one. Whether that's what he meant or not, I think that would be the best decision. Buh6173 16:09, October 5, 2009 (UTC) So far when the history of the page comes up, most of what is seen is this edit war. Is the quote significant, yes. Does it really need to be on the page, depends whether or not there is space or whether the guy will say anything else. In any case, decor like images and quotes shouldn't really take precedence in an ongoing arc. They help illustrate things however without a clear picture of the whole situation from beginning to end, one can't really say the flavor of the week is super important. At the very least, one can't say the flavor is super important that it needs to be super emphasized until the next flavor comes up. Alot of the edit wars being waged currently are apparently mostly focused on decor like images and quotes. When certain decor is reduced for the sake of the text, a war happens. I'm starting to get fed up as the focus of the wikia, information, is becoming less important to such decor. It's true that some parts in the wikia require decor however some parts require the focus of the wikia more. Due to current events, all sorts of epic stuff is coming up. I think its best to focus more on recording the events rather than prettifying the information. We can do that when its all over.Mugiwara Franky 16:53, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :I hear you out MF, we never had to have such a thing called Image Guidelines either... And at one point I was spending an hour at least a day reading manga pages. These days I'm reading the chapters twice and not taking it further. The reason for the IG page was to aid in stopping the decor. I'm finding the argument over the quote silly, and even more annoying I'm in this thing. I regret ever adding that template here somewhat, but it was needed at the time. A few of the quotes... Its getting silly. I'm starting to hope there won't need to be guidelines for quotes, because that seems pitiful to go THAT far. :Reminds me of my days as a Beyblade fan... We had a forum, no rules... But over time, we had to add rules because someone abused the rulelessness. But then we realised we weren't having fun anymore. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 20:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, can't bring myself to like that quote staying, I'm tired of the edit war. Okay following MFs advice, we'll end it here, continue this when the arc is over. Right now I'm as sick of this as MF is, maybe more because I'm the one at the centre of this. When I first added it to the Justice page I didn't think it was ever worthy of being on Doflamingo's as its a long quote for any page and I had my doubts for the Justice page based on that. Now I'm tired, Buh's not backing down and I'm getting annoyed wasting time on this. I've explained my reason against it and it shouldn't have had to come to a edit war. ::So lets end this, we'll rediscuss that quote at the end of the current arc. Right now, I'm regretting I ever added that quote templte to care to think about them. This is the second or third, possibly the fourth time they've annoyed me. When I added the quote temple it was so we could have 2 or 3 quotes per page (nothing more I note). My general annoyance has been here since the CP9 sixth forms page where theres quote (and pointless ones I note) splattered all over the place. One-Winged Hawk 20:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Doflamingo's homeland I have a little question: Where it is said Doflamingo is from the North Blue? I don't remember it from the manga nor the anime...--Omartron 18:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, since Bellamy is from the North Blue, it is assumed that Doflamingo is from there as well seeing as the Bellamy Pirates were and are the only known pirate organization to be under his control. Even though his true homeland has yet to be revealed, given his ties with Bellamy, I'd say that him being from the North Blue is a pretty safe bet. --DancePowderer 03:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :If that's the only piece of evidence, then that would be speculation, no? Buh6173 03:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::But that's a lame logic (don't misunderstand me), I mean, the most obvious example is the Straw Hat Crew: the fact Sanji is from North Blue do not make his captain from North Blue as well. I think is speculation. --Omartron 15:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm agreeing on it being speculation here. You could argue its an educated guess, but Omartron pointed out the flaw is presuming things like that. One-Winged Hawk 16:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't trying to say it was a fact, or even a likely fact, it was just my opinion based on what has been revealed so far. I know speculation is bad, I'll do my best to avoid it in the future. I just realized though that if you think about it, Boa Hancock, Jinbei, and in a way Gecko Moria the only shichibukai to have their homelands revealed.--DancePowderer 01:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::The whole crew is from North Blue.Mugiwara Franky 17:53, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::He's probably just talking about the Bellamy Pirates, not Doflamingo. The Pope 18:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Its however kinda interesting. With the Sanji being from North Blue also makes Luffy also from North Blue case, it proves false as that's just one character. With the Doflamingo case, it's not just one character but the whole crew. A guy commanding a whole North Blue crew and is not a native to North Blue himself seems a bit far fetched. It is possible what with Luffy's crew however the whole crew with the same nationality appears to be more pointed.Mugiwara Franky 18:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::Again, Bellamy Pirates isn't his crew; they're just one crew working beneath him. The Pope 18:31, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Orientation Just a quick observation, Doflamingo said "You got some mouth on you!! Fufu! How about you and I hook up?" http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/560/16-17/ I'm not sure whether he was saying it to Jozu or Crocodile but could that, coupled with his already flamboyant outfit, be a possible implication that he is gay? Jozu said diamond jaws and Crocodile threatenend him, so he could mean either a figurative or literal mouth. Hook up could just refer to him taking control of Jozu. I don't know, what do you guys think?--DancePowderer 01:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I really think this belongs in a forum, but I guess I'll just say that by "hook up" he meant team up. Not romantically. That would just be ridiculous, especially in the middle of a battlefield. Buh6173 01:27, October 9, 2009 (UTC) he was asking to team up not "hook up" in a romantic reaionship, all the early tranlations he asked to team up, thts just te spin franky house took on what he said, he wasn't asking for a date he was askng to team up--Swg66 03:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Maybe he meant it as a joke refering to Crocdile's hook while asking to team up? Front Image Isn't it more significant to use the image from the anime source? Think in the case of Kuma, where his anime color scheme is far off from his manga one, yet it still stays as it is. The Pope 17:42, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :The anime changed Doflamigo's colorscheme to match the manga's. For Kuma, his manga colorscheme was changed to match the anime's.Mugiwara Franky 17:50, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::His current anime color scheme I believe is still slightly different from that of his manga, as the sunglasses are colored differently. Should we still use an image from the current anime, or what? The Pope 04:29, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::While the glasses are differently colored, the anime still hasn't shown a proper full body shot of him in his new color scheme I believe. The manga image on the other hand, is closer to what is being currently portrayed in the anime and is the only image so far that meets minimum requirements.Mugiwara Franky 04:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::So if/when we get a proper full-body shot of Doflamingo in his new color scheme, should we use that, even if that glasses are shaded differently? The Pope 12:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::What is the main reason behind the use of anime images in the articles? I think the images from manga are better than those of the anime (way better) so, what's the deal with the selection of images? We just can't use the manga images instead of anime images? I feel sorry if my english skills aren't that good... I tried my best... Greetings Omartron 02:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::It's pretty much an established rule to have all images used from the anime, if possible. The Pope 03:09, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I see... But why? The manga images are way better than the anime ones, they´re cleaner, more stylised, better proportions, and the last but no least, they´re drawed by Oda himself... (My apologies, I wrote the last message without sign in. Greetings Omartron 00:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC)) Jumping ability Do you think that... is possible that Doflamingo's jumping ability is due to his wires devil fruit? It would be somehow like Spiderman's threads. Don Quixote de la Mancha In my opinion, this article doesn't mention enough about the Don Quixote after which this character was explicitly named. Cervantes' Don Quixote de la Mancha is a household name in certain parts of the world, and I believe he deserves more of a mention than an external link at the bottom of the page. Possibly something in the initial paragraph saying something along the lines of "named after Spanish fictional character Don Quixote". 2xN 07:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Red Line Official I think it's worth noting that the government official he talked to was pretty important and worth mentioning. He works in Marijoa, has his own huge office, and has the ability to tell Doflamingo what to do. Even if it's an unknown picture, I think he should be noted in the government area. Oda is clearly going to have him play a larger role in all of this already. Plus he has a mob style dealing happening with him. :::Daniel 4:38 8/13/2010 There's not enough information known about him right now that would help to make a page for him. No personality, no rank, and most of all no name. Making a page for him now would be the same as making a page for each individual member of the Gorousei or the unnamed members of CP9 from 20 years ago. There simply isn't enough information on him to make a good article. Once more info, or at least his name, is revealed then we'll make a page for him.DancePowderer 02:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Can we get an more updated picture of this guy? This guy seems interesting also. He was only shown in that one scene, so we don't have any other picture. Just be patient, and he will probably be revealed in due time. Also, please sign your posts.DancePowderer 18:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Reg. Chapter Abilites and Powers "He is the only Shichibukai known to fight one of his fellow comrades (Gecko Moria) and actually seriously hurt him (though to be fair he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas)." Is this statement really true. I have search trough all the arches and can't find a reference. Help. —Preceding comment added by 85.231.122.240 (talk • ) 02:49, August 16, 2010. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ next time! :(end of Whitebear war...he kills Gecko) —Preceding comment added by 199.212.7.17 (talk • ) 15:15, April 19, 2011. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ next time! Was my edit Donquixote Doflamingo addition okay? Was my edit to Donquixote Doflamingo addition, ok? About him not being seen nervous? Thekindwellmeaningone 01:43, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Scum of the Sea Are you sure it's okay to add that as his epithet? I mean, Sengoku did call him that, but wouldn't he be referring to pirates in general? Yatanogarasu 22:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I would have removed that if I had noticed it. I'm taking it out. In fact it was just added today. SeaTerror 23:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Were my additions ok? Were my additions to Donquixote Doflamingo trivia, okay? Iamnofool 03:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Haki? Is it possible that Doflamingo's powers are Haoshoku haki at a mastered form or something? 19:56, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :No. It's utterly distinct from the function of Haki. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 19:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) it's pretty much impossible,but if it is it shall be added when it is confirmed The Humaniod Typhoon 12:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Doflamingo-only picture Hey everyone, i recently uploaded another version of Doflamingos frontimage. It is actually the same picture, just without Mihawk and Boa Hancock (in the back). While I just intend to use it on my user page, maybe we could use it also for the official site? It doesn't look to bad and to be honest, pictures showing other characters in the background are horrible (might be ok for trash characters that appear only briefly in the anime...but this is a shichibukai). What do you guys think? (especially the ones that put so much work into his site - well done) Jinbe 01:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Calling 'horrible' pictures that have been uploaded by others just because the background is visible isn't a very nice thing to say, Jinbe. If you intended only to have that picture on your user page, you should have used external hotlinking and not have uploaded it in the wikia though. Many unused images have piled up and serve only to take up space, something that has become a problem. Furthermore new users register and upload their own images without looking first if they have already been uploaded by others! It's not your fault that you didn't know about this but please keep it in mind from now on. :Now about your image with Doflamingo. Your idea was certainly in good faith alright but the lines around his coat appear to have been badly cropped and doesn't give a good look to it. Having the background removed from a character is the least important thing to do when you are working with profile images. Look at Hancock's page where are having problems finding a suitable one for her profile... Focusing more on finding suitable images for character's that have low quality ones would be much appreciated. ^_^ MasterDeva 07:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh don't get me wrong, the picture itself is amazing, to be honest it is the perfect balance between fullbody and a good view of the upper half, I just find other characters on the picture somewhat irritating. It is not that bad in this case, but other profile images include up to 3 different characters. A good example was Fukurous previous image with a fullbody Jyabura on the picture and half of Lucci's body. ::Sure, most of the contributors here know who is who, but I always imagine a new visitor that wants to read up on a previous arc without watching the whole thing. If such a person has to "guess" which character is meant, something must be wrong. ::That just to explain why I don't like people in the back (a good background can be amazing, see Kizaru's, Kuma's). I don't even have something against the picture already used for Doflamingo, just thought "hm, while I'm at it, maybe others would like it too". ::Anyway, thanks for your reply, tips and reasons - still getting used to the mechanisms hereJinbe 13:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Eventually we will get an image of him by himself. Just whenever Oda has him fight the Straw Hats or whoever else. SeaTerror 17:06, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Controlling two people at once? Where was it ever said in the manga or shown in the anime that he can control two people at the same exact time? I haven't read the manga so I can't speak for it, but I have never seen him control two people in the anime, he just controls one person and attacks the other person. The capoe123 14:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 233, he controls two Marines at the same time, making them fight each other. He also made Bellamy and Sarquiss fight each other by controlling them. 15:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) There is indeed no sign that Doflamingo controlled both marines. Actually, the opposite is the case: Kaizeruhige is attacked by the other marine and tries to break free by grabbing the unnamed marine's hands, which implies that he has still control over his body. http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/16/marinesp.jpg/ So, at least this case isn't clear. The Sarquiss incident isn't obvious as well, but in chapter 303 he says something that definitely leads in the direction: http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/146/bellamysaqrquis.jpg/ "Why are you doing this!!!?? Let us go" Thats enough evidence for me. Tho the marine incident isn't the best reference. 16:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I recommend to read chapter 234 again, that one is really full of badassery. 16:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Wait a minute... In both cases, Doflamingo controled only one.. He only controled the Marine that attacked Kaizeruhige, while Kaizeruhige wanted to escape, and only Sarquiss to beat up Bellamy.. Let us '''go can mean to leave them alone in peace and do not attack them.... 17:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) @LPK Yeah, I wondered about the same, but why should Bellamy just stay there, letting Sarquiss slice him up? Luffy damaged him greatly, but he could still move. Im not against removing the "control two people" thing if you guys think its not enough evidence, but it doesn't kill me if it stays. 17:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Bellamy should have been able to dodge or defend against the attack. I also thought they were both running toward each other when Doflamingo made them strike the finishing blow offscreen. 17:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I agree, controlling 2 people is the only way Bellamy could've been killed, what reason would he have to stay there and not try to escape? [[User:Ricizubi|リチャード']][[User_talk:Ricizubi|'Mornin'!]] 17:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you guys think that Doflamingo would control a person to only defend himself ? And Bellamy seemed that he was begging to let him alive and was not trying to harm Sarquiss. Also in the final strike Sarquiss sliced him from behind while Bellamy begged on the floor. 17:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, he didn't defend himself, he just stood there. And Bellamy is Devil Fruit user after all, and his DF is known for speed. He could have escaped easily if we apply "logic" here. Flamingo restraining him would make sense. 17:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) But One Piece is not like real life. That you can run and escape from a battle. Pirates in One Piece stay to fight for their pride and dont try to run like cowards. Well except Usopp. Bellamy didn't attack at all. Also if Doflamingo didn't try to control him its the same as he was exhausted and full of blood. I know it doesnt make any difference but I stick to my opinions. 17:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Woah, didn't mean to start this. But during the Bellamy fight, I think either Bellamy was too injured to run away or he refused to cause of honor, and he also refused to fight his friend. I think he can't control more than one person at a time.The capoe123 02:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Exactly.. 17:00, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I just checked the chapter 303, and while the images aren't too clear, the dialogue suggests both are being controlled. The crew says "Stay away from them". Sarquiss says "Let us go." Even though he didn't have Bellamy move and Sarquiss did all the attacking, it looks like Bellamy was under his control, but wasn't moving, similar to what he did to Atmos right before turning him against his crew. 17:13, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, I remember the scene you are talking about DP, but I can't pinpoint which episode it was. I could swear Bellamy and Sarquiss ran toward each other in a silhouette-style scene. 19:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) In the end it shows Bellamy get sliced by Sarquiss from the back as he begs Doflamingo to stop it. 15:38, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Stopping Jozu It's hard to tell, but when Doflamingo stopped Jozu right before he could attack Crocodile again, were Jozu's feet on the ground? If no, then we should put something about how he can stop his targets in mid-air like that. 14:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I think they were on solid ground, when you compare Jozu's feet with Crocodiles: http://www.mangareader.net/103-36562-8/one-piece/chapter-561.html http://www.mangareader.net/103-35241-13/one-piece/chapter-560.html On the other hand, Doflamingo's legs look like they just had to "dampen" the impact of a landing, if you know what I mean. In any case, I don't think we should guess when it is not necessary, stopping a monster like Jozu tells us enough about his hax-powers. 15:16, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Jozu was on the ground. A few pages (or chapters) later you see Jozu standing on the ground I think DP is referring to my second link, where Jozu is still in his charge 15:22, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Lofulamingo??? I found this translation online? and I notice many significant differences between old chapter(<450) and new chapter (450--> now), so is this a mis-translation or a change from Oda himself? 12:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) http://www.onepiecehq.com/mangareader/images/224/2.jpg That's a mistranslation, the current spelling of '''Doflamingo is the correct one. Many early chapters had serious translation errors, such as Marshall D. Teach initially being translated as Masuru D. Chocheh. KuroAshi98 12:38, March 20, 2012 (UTC) So not cool! Did the official volume have the same mistakes? or just the free scan? thanks in advance. After timeskip pic I dont know how to make a after tieskip thingy to add his picture in, someone do that please? 21:44, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually I removed since he didn't changed at all over the two years... so a switch is unnecessary. The post timeskip picture should stay. As other charcter such as Boodle, Chouchou and Dalton have post timeskip pictures and haven't physically changed. Doxonquixote Doflamingo is no different. Besty17 (talk) 23:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Those guys at least had a change in wardrobe. Doflamingo hasn't had a change in anything. 23:55, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Look at his pants. Look at his shirt. The pink fuzzy thing isn't even there, that looks more like his couch. He's had a slight change in wardrobe. 00:06, September 20, 2012 (UTC) We decided here that only characters who only physically changed should get a switch, so we should remove the switch on any other characters who has it, but didn't changed. Some people started adding switches for every character who reappeared post-timeskip, so people mistook it as the standard guideline. Even if he has a different outfit it doesn't matter, many people in One Pice change their outfit even after a single saga so that's not really a reason. Beside isn't he sitting on his feather-cloak? Even when he was called by Disco before the great war he wasn't wearing that...(File:Disco_Calls_Doflamingo.jpg, by the way could this possibly be Dresrosa? Well we cannot confirm it though...) That was his cloak, since he wasn't wearing it and no one in their right mind makes a feather couch like that. And we already have Dressrosa's first appearance down as 504. 00:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) The timeskip pic is needed. Who cares if he didn't physically change... Chopper didn't, Brook is wearing new clothes, but not a physical change, Carne, Patty, Crocus, Iceburg.. and so many more. Put the Doflamingo one back. Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) If we don't have a switch for Doflamingo, why do we have one for Jinbe? Neither of them really had any significant wardrobe changes, unlike the Straw Hats. 01:19, September 20, 2012 (UTC) There was a forum about it. A rule was decided. If you don't like it, go open up the forum again. Stop fighting it for every. single. picture. If you're citing example of people without physical changes, go remove them instead of using them as evidence to fight the rule. 01:23, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Very few characters made a physical change post-timeskip. If we only make the rule for characters who did, there's almost no point. 01:24, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Exactly Nada. I'm citing them because I think they deserve to stay too. Everybody should get a post skip image. Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:30, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I think it should be significant outfit and physical changes only. Therefore, Jinbe and Doflamingo get no switch and all the Straw Hats and Law keep theirs. We can't be inconsistent here. 01:33, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Or... everybody gets one, and we don't have to argue about what is "enough change" Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:36, September 20, 2012 (UTC) If we did it for every appearance, such as Hancock, then it just looks redundant. Look at Hancock pretimeskip and posttimeskip. There is literally no difference. 01:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Then enough change should be 1. Did they change their clothes? Yes? Change. 2. Do they look different? Yes? Change. Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:45, September 20, 2012 (UTC) For those of you that haven't seen it, the discussion has moved here: Forum:Pre/Post timeskip switch#New_Discussion 03:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) agreed with nada about hancock DCNR (talk) 17:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) i disagrre with nada. you just have't notice but hancock has change a little over the 2 years time skip.Kattylove (talk) 21:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) nope nico is rite hancock haven't change a bit :/. Sassy-Robin (talk) 14:49, November 3, 2012 (UTC) tell me katty what change do you see on hancock. katty go take a good look at hancock before and after.and tell me wat you see cahnge. Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 02:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Boa Hancock haven't change over the time skip neither did Doflamingo kylie (talk) 01:14, November 11, 2012 (UTC) and let us not forget Luffy .in some episode he look the same :/ Nico [[User_Talk:Devilchild~Nico~Robin|'❤❤❤']] 18:52, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Doflamingo's Haki When Monet starts attacking Doflamingo, was he using Haki? I mean it's the same when Rayleigh shows what Kenbunshoku Haki to Luffy while dodging the elephant's nose. And he didn't pay much attention to Baby 5. I'm sorry, it's Baby 5 not Monet. If he was using Haki, we have no evidence for it. 01:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Levitation? wasn't that just geppo? FirePit (talk) 02:50, December 28, 2012 (UTC) No, if you look at the air stream pattern behind him, it's inconsistent with geppo. 03:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Abilities and Powers section As anyone can see, the current section is just a little muddler, so I made a fixed version. No important info gone lost, and if any, just say me and I'll add to it. Here's the fixed version and shorter: ---- Abilities and Powers Status and Influence As captain of a New World's pirate crew, he's a very powerfull pirate, able to survive in the "last ocean", and has complete authority over his crew. He also has various crews under his influence, as the Bellamy Pirates and the Heart Pirates. As Shichibukai he and his activities enjoy the World Government's protection. Under a Government officer's order, he has the authority to control a Pacifistas army to liquidate Gekko Moriah from his status. Under his epiteth of Joker, he's one of the most powerfull brokers of the underworld, he's one of the main managers of slavery, production and distribution of mass destruction weapons and other illegal activities, means the Sabaody Archipelago's Human Auction, Caesar Clown's researches and his businesses with the Yonko Kaido. His influence is so strong that the Human Auction failed after his abandonment to Disco. Physical Skills He shown very high physical abilites, as superhuman dexterity and speed, able to jump enough to overtake Oars Jr.'s height. His strenght is enough to stop a Crocodile's hit with one leg. He also has resistance enough to not get injuries from a Baby 5's explosive attack and reflections able to dodge all of ther attacks . He also never got injuries from any of his fights, neither in the Battle of Marineford. Miscellaneous Skills Doflamingo shown to possess at least three unnamed abilities means his fingers, that allows him to control people's body like puppets, as he did on the Vice Admiral Mozambia, the Vice Admiral Stainless, the Whitebeard Pirates' 13th Division Commander Atomos, and to stop the Whitebeard Pirates' 3rd Division Commander Jozu in the middle of his attack, to slice off body parts, as Oars Jr.'s leg and part of Crocodile's face, and to fly using his "Sky Path" . All of this abilites' origins are unknown. In One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, Doflamingo has been classified as an user of Paramecia-class Devil Fruit , which seems to allow him to manipulate wires. However, it has yet to be confirmed in a canonical source. ---- I already added it, but SeaTerror reverted it, then I post it here so anyone can see and say in the end if I can replage the Abilities and Powers section or not. Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :And in the 698 chapters the strings are visible when he cuts the G-5 people. So indeed he is a Paramecia DF user. Can someone please fix it? - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 11:12, February 5, 2013 (UTC) You don't add a whole friggin section from a page to the talk page. What the hell do you think links and page histories are for? 19:05, February 5, 2013 (UTC)